simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Easter egg
Um ovo de Páscoa (ou Easter egg) é uma mensagem oculta no código objeto de um programa, filme, livro, CD, DVD, vídeo game ou como um gracejo, destinado a ser encontrado por pessoas para que investiguem o jogo. Há muitos ovos de Páscoa na [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]]. Alguns destes estão escondidos no jogo real e outros, no código do jogo. The Sims *O Yeti do pacote de expansão Em Férias aparece na tela da TV se o canal de desenhos animados é selecionado. Se Superstar é instalado, um filme-cartaz da Yeti Betty é adicionado ao jogo. *Na tela da vizinhança, o Monstro do lago Ness aparece ocasionamente na água por alguns segundos. O monstro também aparece na Cidade e na Ilha de Férias. thumb|Monstro do Lago Ness. *Se existe uma árvore de Natal, lareira, e um prato com biscoitos no mesmo quarto tarde da noite, o Papai Noel virá e deixará para a família um presente. *Há algumas pessoas reais estrelando em The Sims, por exemplo: Drew Carey, Marilyn Monroe, Andy Warhol, Avril Lavigne e Christina Aguilera. *A estrada recebeu o nome de Gusmão Caixão é chamado Estrada Gusmão Caixão. *Há muitos ovos de Páscoa com a família Rugabaixa, como a casa de corte ao lado da casa dos senhores Caixão, a ameixeira e o parque. The Urbz: Sims in the City *Ao iniciar o jogo, se o jogador não pressionar "Start" no menu principal, o jogo vai mostrar uma demonstração. Isto não acontece na versão de PlayStation 2. :*Também no Xbox, se o jogador carrega um jogo no The Urbz e um Urb se desloca para um local diferente, algumas imagens às vezes, podem ser vistas. *Na versão de GameCube de The Urbz, quando se vai para Blankwood Towers, o jogador pode ver um armário que se parece com um Nintendo GameCube que permite ao Urb se vestir como Darius ou Roxanna Moxie. *Em Kicktail Park, se o jogador sacode a máquina de sorvete, enquanto ele/ela está de mau humor, mãos de um macaco vão agitar o Urb. *Existe uma Urb especial chamado Bobo. Ele não aparece na lista de relacionamentos, mas ele está listado na tela do Urb de chamadas), e ele pode ser feito para se juntar a sua equipe no qual o jogador pode controlá-lo. Embora ele tenha roupas da Central Station, ele é tratado como um Urb de Gasoline Row. The Sims 2 Laura Caixão thumb|A estátua de Laura, segurando um prisma prateado. Há muitas referências a essa misteriosa Sim no jogo. *Laura aparece na caixas de leite e jornais no jogo. *Nos arquivos de textura da lareira, há uma pequena imagem oculta de Laura no canto direito. *Há uma decoração de vizinhança que é um balão de ar quente, onde dois Sims estão. Um deles parece Laura, e o outro Sim é um homem, com uma camiseta azul. Há rumores de que o outro homem seja seu irmão, Miguel. *Laura aparece em muitas das fotografias de decoração do jogo, sendo um deles uma imagem de si mesma com o nome "Laura ao Quadrado". 225px|left|Laura e alguém no balão de ar quente... *Ela pode ser vista em lotes comunitários em Estranhópolis. *Com a expansão Vida de Apartamento, Enseada Belladonna tem uma estátua de Laura segurando um prisma prateado. *Em ''The Sims 2'' para PlayStation 2, o nome de uma geladeira é "Bachelor Chow Bella" (Bella Bachelor é o nome de solteira em Inglês de Laura). *Sims parecidos com Laura Caixão podem ser feitos no The Sims 2 com uma combinação de um top vermelho e saia, pele morena e cabelos negros. Se você colocar sobre este equipamento, você vai ver um anel de casamento, se você olhar atentamente para seu dedo. Irmãs dos Encantos Ao assistir o canal Dance TV, um clipe pode ser visto das duas meninas (Lílite e Ângela) brigando. Coelho na Geladeira Quase tão comuns como os ovos de Páscoa de Laura Caixão é o coelho na geladeira, representando um coelho de desenho rosa e primeiro que figuram no verso de uma caixa de suco nas geladeiras de lotes comunitários. Casa dos Simpsons Uma casa na mesa de trem na expansão Tempo Livre carrega uma semelhança incrível com a casa da Terraço Sempre Verde, 742, na série de televisão "Os Simpsons". O Porco Voador Um enfeite de bairro lançado com The Sims 2: Aberto para Negócios. Aparece em bairros com uma torre de água. É uma referência ao Pink Floyd, que muitas vezes utilizado porcos infláveis como adereços em seus shows. O balão de porco geralmente visto na vista da vizinhança também pode ser visto estourado e deitado em uma árvore quando um Sim acrescenta árvores para um trem modelo constante do The Sims 2: Tempo Livre. A Nave Espacial Um enfeite de bairro lançado com a expansão Bichos de Estimação. Quando uma nave espacial caída é colocada na vizinhança, uma nave espacial chega com um holofote para encontrar aonde a nave caiu. Placa da Nave Espacial Diz "anm8er" (soa como "animator", que em Português quer dizer "animador"). Quando uma abdução alienígena ocorre no lote e a nave vem para devolver o sim, a placa pode ser vista. Casa das Árvores Caídas Está confirmado se este é ou não um ovo de Páscoa, mas parece haver uma casa no menu que, quando selecionado e colocado em algum lugar no bairro, haverá um porão com dois caixões dentro embaixo d'água. O mais próximo é encontrado no Centro da Cidade. A casa grande tem um porão. Nele estão dois caixões, mas não debaixo da água. A casa no centro da cidade tem os túmulos de alguns membros da família Minaminhoca no quintal (Casa das Árvores Caídas). A Morte Curte Rock Além disso, usando o boolProp testingcheatsenabled, a biografia da Dona Morte diz que sua banda favorita é Styx. Cabana Escondida thumb|center|170px|Lote escondido em [[Enseada Belladonna.]] Com Vida de Apartamento instalado, e se mover a câmera em direção ao mar e no canto superior esquerdo da tela, enquanto apertar TAB, a cabana de Baba Yaga de Bon Voyage pode ser visto. Mensagem no Tronco da Árvore right|thumb|250px|As mensagens que aparecem no tronco de árvore. Ao ler o tronco da árvore comprável em Bon Voyage, as mensagens parecem dizendo: "DL + CG, DL + DC, DL + NC, DL + KL". Seria uma referência para todas as amantes de Don Lotário em Belavista. Veja: Aparição do logotipo do jogo *O logo do The Sims 2 pode ser visto na parte inferior na esteira 3 da recompensa de carreira médica. *Em The Sims 2, há uma roupa para meninas com Will Wright na frente e um logotipo da Maxis atrás. Homossexualidade Usando o SimPE ou programa de terceiros para abrir os arquivos de vários sims pré-feitos do sexo masculino em Vila Verona (por exemplo, Kent Caputo, Cornualho Caputo, Patrício Montez, etc.) revela que eles tem uma ligeira preferência pelo sexo masculino no início do jogo, apesar que no início do jogo eles estão envolvidos em relacionamentos heterossexuais. Esta é possivelmente uma referência ao debate em curso sobre a crítica da possível sexualidade de William Shakespeare em cuja vizinhança é baseada na obra. Também poderia estar se referindo ao fato de que naqueles tempos, os homens só eram autorizados a ter casos. Outro Sim homossexual como exemplo no The Sims 2, é um carteiro adolescente de Belavista chamado Afonso Pedraviva, que, olhando seus arquivos a partir do SimPE, verá que ele tem preferência por Sims homens no início do jogo. No balcão da barraca de cachorro-quente Em Vida de Apartamento, o jogador pode ver algumas imagens reconhecíveis. As fotos incluem do álbum de famílias da família Silva, Rosnado, Lotário, Malpaga e vários outros. Há também as fotos de Romeu Montez e Laura Caixão. Quadro de Notícias center|thumb|250px|Note as palavras "Open" e "House", na terceira linha do aviso. Em um dos avisos da Universidade, se você definir a qualidade gráfica em alta, você pode ler um papel preso com palavras escritas no alfabeto "OPEN" (Aberto) e espelhado "HOUSE" (Casa). Vídeo Game Quando o Sr. Humble dá a caixa de presente gratuita, um computador, ele também lhe dá o jogo The Sims 3. Quando os sims jogarem, os jogadores podem ver o estilo The Sims 3 de criar um sim, os lotes do The Sims 3, tais como parque, cinema e Câmara Municipal. The Sims 2 (console) *Em The Sims 2 para consoles, quando se olha para os objetos em quadrinhos, pode-se ver Darius de The Urbz: Sims in the City. *Objetos e animações de Sims no The Sims 2 para o console são os mesmos de The Urbz, isso também ocorre em The Sims 2 Pets (console). *Quando utilizar um detector de metal, um Sim pode encontrar uma cópia de The Urbz: Sims in the City. *Na versão de GBA, quando se inicia o primeiro episódio, Daddy BigBucks vai mencionar que ele possui alguns amigos gangsters por volta Miniopolis embora nenhuma gangue conhecida têm aparecido em The Urbz: Sims in the City. *Na versão PSP, o segredo de Laura irá mencionar que ela nunca amou Vladmir e se casou com ele pelo seu dinheiro. *Em The Sims 2 (GBA), Daddy BigBucks menciona a família Caixão e pode ser visto quando se inicia um novo episódio ou quando termina-o. The Sims 2 Pets (PSP) Ao ir para a Praça, os jogadores podem obter a mensagem "Hoje é o dia do gato" ("Today is the cat day!"). Estranhamente, esta também pode aparecer em The Sims 2: Castaway em momentos aleatórios quando se olha dentro de uma garrafa. The Sims 3 Referência a jogos anteriores Sims/Personagens thumb|250px|"Me ajude! Estou preso em um estúdio de desenvolvimento de jogos!" Números da Sorte: 44 27 62 88 42 67 62" Sims *Vários dos ovos de Páscoa tem a ver com o Palhaço Triste, que apareceu pela primeira vez em The Sims. Sua imagem parece ter tomado o lugar de Laura Caixão na parte de trás da caixa de leite. Um peixe paródia tem o nome do Peixe Palhaço-Triste. Provavelmente o maior ovo de Páscoa é o túmulo do Palhaço Triste no Cemitério Repouso Tranquilo. *Vincent Skullfinder, de MySims, é enterrado no mesmo cemitério. *Em The Sims 3, a família Caixão estava incompleta, a irmã de Gusmão, Frida Caixão foi excluída da família, no entanto, há um Sim no cemitério dos Caixão chamado Lolita Caixão e alguns jogadores acreditam que ela é irmã de Gusmão, mas que também é improvável já que Frida morreu como um ancião e Lolita como um jovem adulto, este permitiu que alguns jogadores a acreditar que ela é a ex-mulher de Gusmão. Para as teorias ver Lolita Caixão/Teorias. Com o pacote de expansão Sobrenatural, no entanto, Frida Caixão volta.thumb|225px|A mina abandonada. *Em The Sims 3: Caindo na Noite, existe a possibilidade que os Sims exclamem: "Este lugar está mais quente que Hank Goddard num incêndio!" ao visitar um lugar aleatório. Esta é uma referência a Hank Goddard. Também é possível que eles exclamem: "Agora este lugar está tão quente quanto Connor Frio com hipotermia aguda.", como referência a Connor Frio. *Há uma caverna secreta na periferia do mapa. Se você olhar dentro dele, você conseguirá ver dois brilhantes e monstruosos olhos. É apenas um adereço. Há também muitos minerais raros perto da mina abandonada. frame|center|"Se todos os Sims já criados dessem as mãos, essa linha se estenderia de Sunset Valley para Bridgeport e dariam voltas mais de um bilhão de vezes!" Créditos: [http://www.modthesims.info/showpost.php?p=3921327&postcount=4928| Mod The Sims] *Uma das dicas do jogo afirma que "Se todos os Sims já criados dessem as mãos, essa linha se estenderia de Sunset Valley para Bridgeport e dariam voltas mais de um bilhão de vezes!" Livros *"O Legado Rugabaixa" é uma referência a Srta. Rugabaixa. *"Onde está Laura?" é uma referência para o desaparecimento de Laura em The Sims 2. *"Assassinato em Belavista", por Alexandre Caixão. *"Conta Caixão" , um livro que deve ser lido numa oportunidade de emprego. *"Os Papéis Wright", um livro que deve ser lido numa oportunidade de emprego é uma referência a Will Wright. *Na capa de alguns livros de Drama, parece que ele é um homem de óculos que está na frente, mas se você olhar de perto, é realmente Cassandra Caixão (versão The Sims 2). *"Zumbis Comeram Minhas Plantas" é uma referência ao jogo Plants vs Zombies. Decorações *Há uma pintura comprável do Coelho do Apoio Social de The Sims 2. *Há uma estátua comprável da Planta-Vaca de The Sims 2: Vida de Universitário. *Há uma estátua de um Servus no laboratório científico. *Se um Sim tem a pintura num cavalete, podem pintar um retrato de Laura Caixão e Cassandra Caixão, bem como Olívia Espectro chorando por ter sido abandonada no altar por André diMattar. *A grande pintura inclui um casal em uma varanda. o homem tem um terno e a mulher tem um elegante vestido vermelho que poderia ser Vladmir e Laura. *Existe uma prateleira comprável que vem cheio de lembranças e curiosidades, um das quais é uma fotografia do jovem e da mulher na capa de The Sims 2: Vida de Apartamento. *No modo de compra, há uma versão em miniatura da Mansão Caixão no The Sims 2. *Existe a possibilidade de pintar uma criatura do jogo Spore. *No lado de qualquer livraria, há um cartaz de Pauline Wan e Hank Goddard. Outra pessoa que se assemelha a Jebidiah Wilson vestido com seu uniforme médico. *Em The Sims 3: Gerações, há uma pata de cão na camisa do gnomo bebê. Poderia estar insinuando o próximo pacote de expansão, The Sims 3: Pets. Objetos *A Porta da Sorte é dito ser feita pelo Sr. McMann, de Belavista depois que ele venceu em Bingo sete dias consecutivamente. *Há uma outra porta chamada Porta Mags , a porta está no estilo dos anos 50 e que poderia ser uma referência para Margarete Novato. *O Coelho do Apoio Social reaparece numa pintura. thumb|200px|A pintura do [[Coelho do Apoio Social.]] *Uma cama de casal é feita pela família Lotário. *Vários objetos aparecem feitas pelas Indústrias Quero-Tudo-Que-É-Seu. *Aproximar-se perto o suficiente para o balão de ar quente que flutua em torno revela duas figuras de promoções para The Sims. Os números serão sempre para a frente. Assista a este vídeo. *Em um aparelho de TV há uma tampa da caixa de "The Sims 2: Castaway" e "MySims". *Um dos estilos de lareira é o Chimenea Muy Caliente (em referência às irmãs Caliente. *Existe uma mini-estátua comprável da Planta-Vaca de The Sims 2: Vida de Universitário no jogo base. Mais tarde, na Store, foi introduzido uma Planta-Vaca com as mesmas funcionalidades da anterior. *Há a estátua de um Servus no laboratório. *É possível pintar o retrato de Laura e Cassandra Caixão e também Olívia Espectro, ao ser deixada no altar por André diMattar. 200px|right|[[Gennie Gomez, após terminar de pintar o retrato de Olívia.]] *Há uma estante comprável com dois retratos: um de um cão (que aparece na capa de The Sims 2: Bichos de Estimação) e uma garota (que aparece num pôster ilustrativo de The Sims 2). O usuário Mar99 wiki chamou a atenção para isso neste post. *Com buydebug, é possível encontrar uma miniatura da Mansão Caixão de The Sims 2. *No lado de qualquer livraria, há um poster de Pauline Wan e Hank Goddard. Outra pessoa que lembra Jebidiah Wilson está vestida num uniforme de médico.. *Há uma pata nas costas da camiseta do bebê gnomo em Gerações. Isso era um ovo de páscoa para Pets, expansão que veio logo em seguida. *Em Gerações, quando os alunos fazem uma excursão para o cemitério, eles podem receber um pôster, onde aparece um fantasma de cor verde, com um tom preto na região do estômago. Foi descoberto mais tarde que esse tipo de fantasma foi incluído em Sobrenatural. *Em Pets, há uma pintura chamada "Arco-íris! Lasers! Gato!" que é uma referência ao meme da internet, Nyan Cat. *Algumas pinturas são referências à quadros reais, como "Mona Lisa" e "O Nascimento de Vênus". *Do lado de fora do cinema da Universidade dos Sims, além de incluir os pôsteres comuns, há também referências a pôsteres de filmes que foram lançados em 2010. Destacam-se os que parecem a Homem de Ferro 2 e Cisne Negro. Referências a EA e outros títulos da EA *Uma das grandes pinturas de um Sim pode pintar se assemelha a uma criatura do Spore. *Na porta ao Bistrô, há o que parece ser um adesivo cartão azul de crédito. Quando virado na horizontal, pode ser reconhecido como o logotipo originais jogos da EA. (Visto em Sunset Valley) *Existe um canal na TV chamado "Salas da História", que quando ativado mostra uma cidade autoritária de SimCity Societies. A música tocando no fundo do canal é também do SimCity Sociedades. *Uma das rochas espaciais é chamado Sporecite, uma referência ao jogo da EA, Spore. *Embora possa ser apenas um nome, Morrigan Hemlock também pode ser uma referência para Dragon Age: Origins. Ela não apenas compartilhar um único nome pela primeira vez com um personagem importante no jogo, mas também veste uma roupa um pouco lembra o Dragon Age Morrigan. *Uma das Pedras/Metais que os Sims podem pegar é Tiberium, que é uma referência para Command & Conquer. Homenagens para artes, filmes ou literatura *Algumas pinturas criadas em The Sims 3 são pinturas famosas na vida real. *O cartaz com o nome 'Detenção Hall' é uma paródia de The Breakfast Club. *O traço "Não Suporta Nudez", assim como o personagem jogável Gobias Koffi, são referências ao programa de televisão "Arrested Development". *As descrições dos arbustos em The Sims 3 se referem a "Monty Python e o Cálice Sagrado". *Há um livro chamado The Lebroski Tiny, que é uma referência ao filme "O Grande Lebowski". *Em The Sims 2, há uma lâmpada de parede chamada de "Prisioneiro de Azkalâmpada". Esta é uma referência ao terceiro romance, Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, na série Harry Potter, de J. K. Rowling. *A família Swain em Moonlight Falls pode ser uma referência a Charlie e sua filha Bella (família Swan) de Crepúsculo. *Quando se vai para Champs Les Sims (sub-mundo introduzido em The Sims 3: Volta ao Mundo), pode-se comprar, na livraria, um livro chamado "Zé Panela e o Cálice de Néctar", uma referência ao livro e filme, Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo. *A interação "Ataque da Garra" que é feita em bebês, introduzida em Gerações, ''é uma referência ao filme de Jim Carrey, ''O Mentiroso. *Algumas das pinturas de The Sims 3 são alusões à pinturas reais. *Um item baixável na The Sims 3 Store é um abajur de forma cúbica chamado "The Conrad Cub" . Sua aparência e descrição (nela, há a frase: "Em nota, gostaríamos de lembrá-lo que este abajur não pode, e não irá, falar.") são referências à Companion Cube, empresa ficctícia da série de jogos ''Portal. *No lado do buraco de coelho de Starlight Shores, é possível ver um pôster que lembra muito uma imagem anúncio do jogo Battlefield 3. *Há uma lâmpada externa chamada "Um Poste de Luz Chamado Desejo" , que é uma referência à peça de teatro A Streetcar Named Desire ("Um Carro de Corrida chamado Desejo", em tradução livre). A descrição cita um Marlon Kowalski, que é a junção de dois nomes - "Marlon" refere-se à Marlon Brando, um dos atores na peça. "Kowalski" é o sobrenome do personagem que Marlon Brando interpreta na peça (Stanley Kowalski).[[Arquivo:Easter_Egg_-_Lost.png|thumb|200px|A garrafa selecionada é uma referência à série de televisão Lost.]] *Em Ambições, quando um Sim está investigando um túnel feito por uma mineradora, uma mensagem irá aparecer, dizendo: "(Sim) viu um coelho branco muito bem vestido correndo por um túnel, mas decidiu deixá-lo em paz, para enganar algum outro babaca". Essa é uma referência para "Alice no País das Maravilhas". *Uma das casas em Lagos Lunares menciona que "parece ser maior por dentro", que pode ser uma referência à série de TV Doctor Who. *O LHAMA (o transportador que parece uma cabine telefônica inglesa), de Sobrenatural, é uma referência à TARDIS, também de Doctor Who. *Se uma adolescente é coroada como rainha do baile, o seu modificador de humor dirá "Eles gostam de mim! Eles realmente gostam de mim!". Essa é uma referência ao discurso de Sally Field para agradecer por ganhar um Globo de Ouro. *A escultura "O Fardo de Atlas" refere-se à mitologia grega. Segundo ela, Atlas foi incumbido de carregar o peso do mundo. *Em The Sims 3: Sobrenatural, a recompensa duradoura "Aspirador Voador" é uma referência ao aspirador voador de Mary Sanderson, no filme Hocus Pocus de 1993.[[Arquivo:Easter_Egg_-_Breaking_Bad_grafitti.png|thumb|O grafitti acima é uma referência ao personagem de Breaking Bad Walter White.]] *Em Vida Universitária, há uma chance que os Sims vão conseguir uma barra de chocolate dourada na máquina de doces, que vale § 1.000. É uma referência ao filme A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate. *Walter White, personagem da série de TV Breaking Bad, aparece como um grafitti. *Em Ilha Paradisíaca, uma das mensagens encontradas nas garrafas é "4 8 15 16 23 42". Esta é uma referência à série de TV Lost. Homossexualidade *Em Aurora Skies no The Sims 3, é fortemente sugerido que Viktor Valquist e Jesper Sandstrom começariam uma relação homossexual (apesar de serem apenas melhores amigos no início do jogo). A biografia da família, a imagem onde eles são mostrados abraçados, o fato de dormirem na mesma cama de casal e de terem adotado uma filha (Linn Valstrom) reforça esta teoria. *Em Roaring Heights, mundo para The Sims 3, foram introduzidos, pela primeira vez, Sims com um relacionamento homossexual. Dylan e Audrey Shear são duas mulheres casadas, e têm um filho. Além disso, na mesma cidade, Mark e Rita Davis-Welles estão relacionados em um casamento heterossexual de fachada, enquanto cada um tem um amante do mesmo sexo. Mark está romanticamente interessado por Michael Dandy e Rita, por Virginia Supine. Outros thumb|Suposto avião de Sunset Valley. *Um dos jogadores da comunidade encontrou um avião no céu de Sunset Valley. *Algumas das tocas de coelho têm música do jogo MySims como música de fundo. *Quando viajar para o passado na Máquina do Tempo de Ambições, seu Sim pode receber uma mensagem sobre o cavalo, que também menciona que poderia ser útil no futuro próximo: que deve ser uma possível referência a The Sims 3: Pets. *Sobre as pedras grandes perto de Cristal Springs, em Sunset Valley, há esculturas estranhas nas rochas que apresentam algum tipo de mensagem. *Sims pré-feitos falecidos em Twinbrook, Barnacle Bay e Bridgeport tem pele verde-claro, cabelos grisalhos, são descalços e vestidos em tons semelhantes. Além disso, estas partes Sims seu sobrenome com algumas famílias de Twinbrook, possivelmente o que significa que pode estar relacionado a eles, mas estranhamente eles não aparecem na sua árvore de família. *NPCs de Bridgeport e Barnacle Bay muitas vezes não têm as características típicas e apropriadas para o trabalho determinado NPC, por exemplo babás não têm o traço "Familiar". *No teatro em Bridgeport, há um cartaz de filme de um médico examinar uma mulher, como visto na capa de The Sims 3: Ambições. *Uma música jogável é chamado Febre do Flamenco, talvez uma referência para a família Caliente. *Todos os programas de TV são feitos com The Sims 2 e The Sims Histórias. *O nome do estádio de Twinbrook é Estádio Solteirus, fazendo uma referência à família Solteirus (talvez porque Miguel quer ser um atleta). *O jornal pode dizer que a Ilha Twikkii é a ilha nº 1 em férias. Esta referência à ilha que apareceu em The Sims 2: Bon Voyage. *Quando viajar para o passado, o jogador pode aleatoriamente receber uma mensagem que o teletransporte pessoal ainda não é possível 50 anos após The Sims 3. Isso não faz sentido, já que o teletransporte existe no The Sims 2 e The Sims Histórias e pode ser alcançada através da meditação ou aprender com o ninja . As crianças também podem ser teletransportadas pela Assistente Social , tanto quanto o cobrador se as paredes estão bloqueando os objetos. Teletransporte também é possível através da recompensa duradoura, no The Sims 3. Embora seja possível o jogo significa um objeto que permite o teletransporte pessoal. Também em Volta ao Mundo, os Sims podem se teletransportar usando Zeneport. *Uma das canções utilizadas ao entrar no elevador para The Sims 3: Caindo na Noite é uma das canções utilizadas em modo de construção no The Sims. *O canal de culinária toca uma música do The Sims: O Bicho Vai Pegar. *Algumas das músicas tocando enquanto na vista da vizinhança da França são do ponto de vista bairro de Cidade Mágica em The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica. *Sob a categoria "temático", enquanto concepção de objetos, mostra um padrão de três carros esportivos da vida real: Audi R8, Chevrolet Camaro, e Lamborghini Gallardo. *Florência Delarosa de The Sims 2: Aberto para Negócios aparece no canal de jardinagem e é comida pela Planta-Vaca. *thumb|Caminhão às costas do Sim.Assistindo a versão européia do trailer de The Sims 3: Pets, um caminhão pode ser visto. Mais tarde foi revelado que ele é o caminhão de sorvete. *Há dois barcos à vela em Hidden Springs. *Apesar de ter um Sim jogando jogos de computador, se você ouvir atentamente, você pode ouvir música de The Sims: Num Passe de Mágica. *O ícone do estilo musical R&B tem a foto de um homem que se parece com Ray Charles.left *No The Sims 3: Gerações, quando um sim vai se formar na Prefeitura, você pode ouvir alguns dos nomes produtores sendo lidos. Como "Vaughn, Ryan" um dos produtores dessa expansão. *thumb|O mapa invertido.No interior do Rabbit Hole da escola existe um mapa apresentado na parede, que parece ser um mapa invertido dos Estados Unidos. The Sims Medieval *Ao jogar uma missão com o bruxo (wizard), o jogador pode ter a chance de receber o objetivo "Scry Into The Distant Future (Just For Fun)" (Prever o Futuro Distante (apenas por diversão). Uma caixa de diálogo aparece descrevendo uma "mulher bonita em um vestido vermelho" e uma imagem confusa de "sinos góticos", claramente pretende ser uma visão de Laura Caixão. *Quando a caixa de música é aberta, duas pequenas animações de Sims podem ser vistos dentro. A figura feminina usa um vestido vermelho longo, que poderia ser uma variação medieval da roupa de Laura Caixão. Seu parceiro de dança masculino também está vestido elegantemente em tons escuros, e poderia ser uma versão medieval de Vladmir Caixão. *Quando o ferreiro (blacksmith) está fazendo alguma coisa, eles vão receber o modificador "Hammer Tyme" (Hora do Martelo), tendo "Thy cannot touch this." ("Tua mão não pode tocar isto.") como a descrição, uma referência à canção do MC Hammer. *Quando qualquer Sim herói recebe uma ferida menor (Minor Wound), a descrição diz: " 'Tis merely a flesh wound. I've had worse" ("Essa apenas uma pequena ferida. Já tive piores."), uma referência ao Monte Python e o Santo Graal. *Há um townie chamado "Rodger the Shrubber", outra referência ao "Santo Graal". *Ao enviar um papagaio em uma "Caçada ao Tesouro" a descrição diz: "Quanto tesouro pode transportar um papagaio? Acho que é uma questão de relações de peso", outra referência ao "Santo Graal". *Há um metal chamado "Mithral" que você pode encontrar, que é uma possível referência ao metal Elven "Mithril" nas obras de JRR Tolkien. *Há uma música tocada no alaúde chamado "Lament for Mortimer" (Lamento de Vladmir). Da mesma forma, há uma música no violino chamado "Bella in the lowground". *Ao jogar a missão de matar o monarca, o espião descobre que o monarca é um impostor, e os ossos do monarca verdadeiro são enterrados sob o nome de Sambert Limnel. Esta é uma referência a Simnel Lambert, que era um "pretendente" no reinado de Henrique VII. Simnel Lambert fingiu ser o Conde de Warwick, de modo a afirmar que ele era o verdadeiro herdeiro do trono. Isso é praticamente o oposto do que acontece no jogo, portanto, é irônico que eles trocam as letras em torno dos nomes e sobrenomes. *Se Piratas e Nobres está instalado, um Sim pode se tornar um membro da facção pirata. Se eles fizerem isso, eles podem escolher o duelo especial "Scurvy Strike", onde você pode cuspir no olho de seu oponente. Se isso falhar, o Sim ganha o modificador "Blinded by Spit" (Cego por Saliva), com uma descrição de "So you think you can blind me and spit in my eye??" ("Então você pensa que você pode me cegar e cuspir nos meus olhos?"). Esta é provavelmente uma referência à canção "Bohemian Rhapsody" da banda Queen. A versão original desse verso é "So you think you can love me and leave me to die?" ("Você pensa que você pode me amar e me deixar morrer?"). *Durante o sono, há uma chance de um personagem vai ter um sonho relacionado a um bardo chamado "Andy Island", cantando uma música cômica sobre "luxúria bruta". Esta é provavelmente uma referência à banda de comédia The Lonely Island, e seu vocalista, Andy Samberg. As opções na oportunidade são "The night starts..." ("A noite começa ...") e "To the good part!" ("Para a parte boa!"), ambas as frases utilizadas na sua canção "Jack Sparrow". *As galinhas no mercado do personagem Mercante (Merchant), apesar de ser, funcionalmente, não mais do que itens de decoração e não ter interações disponíveis, podem ser vistos ocasionalmente com sinais de relacionamento (mais ou menos) flutuando sobre suas cabeças após cacarejando um para o outro por um tempo. The Sims 4 Trailer thumb|left|110px|Coelho de Geladeira se refrescando.[[Arquivo:Laura Caixão (Bella Goth) em The Sims 4.png|thumb|250px|O cartaz escrito Bella Goth (Laura Caixão em inglês) no trailer do jogo]] *No trailer do The Sims 4, há um easter-egg que mostra um homem numa sala com personagens que se parecem com o Coelho do Apoio Social e a Claire, uma ursa que apareceu em The Sims: Gozando a Vida. *Também, em uma espécie de fazenda no trailer, aparece uma lhama (lhamas); que costumava ser um termo muito usado pelo jogo como uma velha piada desde SimCity 2000. *Outro exemplo de ovo de páscoa, é um homem que está em um quarto escuro e de repente um cartaz pequeno aparece o nome Bella Goth ''(muito rápido no vídeo), que é o nome em inglês de Laura Caixão no jogo, que provavelmente dizendo que Laura será transportada para a quarta geração do jogo. *A equipe da EA atualizou o trailer do ''The Sims 4 e escondeu vários ovos de páscoa nele, e no total são 24 deles. Confira este post de blog para conhecê-los! Jogo * Dentro da geladeira pode ser encontrado um Coelho de Geladeira, um dos ícones da [[The Sims (série)|série The Sims]]. right|180px * Entre as bebidas que um Sim pode pedir, há uma chamada Ridgeport, referência a Bridgeport. Lhamas :Artigo principal: Lhama *Lhamas são uma velha piada da Maxis desde SimCity 2000, quando os nomes de velocidade onde "Pause", "Tartaruga", "Lhama", "Leopardo", entre outros. *Lhamas aparecem ao longo da maioria dos jogos da série The Sims. O tema aparece como o mascote da faculdade em The Sims 2: Vida de Universitário e imagens diversas. O navio pirata no Bon Voyage tem uma figura de lhama sobre ele, bem como a face de uma lhama e legumes como a bandeira no navio e o computador do Sr. Humble tem uma foto de uma lhama sobre ele. *Além disso, em The Sims, chamando a convidar mais uma pessoa que, particularmente, não quer aceitar o convite, disse, eles às vezes dizem "Me desculpe, eu não posso; tenho que alimentar minha lhama de estimação.", ou "Eu preferia jogar Bingo Maluco com um bando de lhamas." *Há um livro em The Sims 3, intitulado "Direitos dos Lhamas" e os Sims podem implicar que a mãe de um Sim é uma lhama. Outra indicação da Lhama infame está na mesa de pebolim. Ele pode ser claramente visto nas laterais do mesmo. Além disso, em The Sims 3: Caindo na Noite, quando um Sim está usando o Bar Bolhas, há uma chance que vai explodir uma bolha em forma de uma lhama. Em The Sims 2 Náufragos, o povo Lhama aparece em cada ilha. *Além disso, em The Sims 2, os Sims, no primeiro nível da carreira Esportiva é o Mascote da Equipe, e veste uma fantasia de lhama. Sims em The Sims 3, The Sims Social e The Sims Medieval podem fazer a interação "Implicar Que A Mãe Seja Uma Lhama". Também em The Sims 3: Ambições, os Sims podem fazer uma tatuagem de lhamas. Na profissão de estilista adicionado no The Sims 3: Ambições, os Sims podem rejeitar um cliente, usando a interação "Rejeitar e implicar que cliente se parece com uma lhama". *Em The Sims 3: Gerações, você pode ter uma cana-de-lhama como um ancião. O cheat "enableLhamas on" também alude a este amor de lhamas, apesar de entrar neste cheat na verdade não tem qualquer efeito sobre a jogabilidade. A mesma senha pode ser usado em SimCity 4, para fazer os secretários virarem lhamas. Em The Sims 3 para o console, há uma lhama que podem ser usados para fazer batota. Na base do jogo The Sims 3, a camisa todos os dias uma criança tem uma foto de uma lhama sobre ele. *Em The Sims 3: No Futuro, existe uma nave espacial caída em uma parte do deserto no futuro normal. Achando as quatro partes da chave, você pode entrar nesta nave e obter os itens que lá existem. Entre eles, existe uma Lhama de brinquedo, que você pode montar obtendo mais 4 ou 5 Lhamas. *O conjunto da store "chega de Tecnofobia" atrás do tablet MultiTab 6000 tem a foto de uma Lhama. en:List of Easter eggs in The Sims